lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kiara M249/Simba's Story Time- Part One
Here is my hit story on dA, the story is about TheCartooner1996's characters Koda, Leah, and Asha (Kiara and Kovu's cubs). SO, I also gave it a title "What Would Have Happened If...", this is simply a story in which Nala and Simba make up stories on what would have happened if Mufasa hadn't died. Here is Part One! One day, as Koda, Asha, and Leah ran around the Pridelands, there were all very exited to see their grandparents. Yes, they see Simba and Nala everyday, but, today was special. The 3 little cubs ran down exited to talk to them, since their parents had talked about Simba's adventures in the forest. Anyways, they have arrived at Pride Rock... (SCENE: All three cubs are exited and out of breath to talk to their grandparents) Asha- Grandma! Grandpa! How did you like being with Timon and... Leah- ... Why did you leave the... Koda- ...What did you like best from... Nala- Woah! One at a time! What are you all talking about? Asha, Leah, Koda- About how you met! Simba- Haha! I suppose we can tell you now can we? Nala- Suppose so! Asha- Im the oldest! I should ask you my question first! Koda- Not fair! Nala- Okay! Let's let Leah talk first! She is the only one not bugging in. Leah- Well, I was going to ask, what would of happen if Mufasa hadn't passed on...? Kiara- Okay, let's not ask too much. Grandma Nala and Grandpa Simba are very tired right now. Simba- Well, I guess we can talk for a while. Nala- That won't do us any harm. Asha- That's a good question, Leah... Koda- Yeah! So, what would of happened? Simba- Well, I guess we can tell you a story, but I don't know what would of happened.... Leah- Yay! Story! Simba- Well, starting the story a little bit before the stampede... (SCENE: Simba and Mufasa strolling around the Pridelands) Simba- Dad, come not everyone gets along? Mufasa- (chuckles) Simba, that is not a very simple question, but, that might be because everyone is diferent and have diferent feelings for eachother. Simba- Oh. (Zazu flies to Mufasa) Zazu- Sire! I finally found you! Mufasa- What's the matter, Zazu? Zazu- Well, to start it off, this might be silly, you might want to sit down... Mufasa- Please, get on to the point, Zazu. Zazu- At your orders, Sire. Let's say there is a, shortage? Mufasa- Shortage? In what? Zazu- Well, after the buffalos take their baths, the water gets very dirty! But since the elephants are now taking their showers at the same time, water is going down the drain! Mufasa- I will get on to it! Zazu, take Simba home! Simba- Daaad! I'm old enough to see... Uh, nevermind, you will never listen to me! Zazu- Now, young prince, try to see the bright side... Simba- ... of everything around you, I know! Scar- Hello Zazu, hello Simba! Zazu, may I take Simba with me? Zazu- (Psssh) Suppose so... Scar- Simba, are you coming? Simba- Coming! (SCENE: Simba and Scar in the gorge, first picture: Simba and Scar talking. Next picture: Scar leaves) Simba- Little roar, puh! (A chamellion comes out and he roars to it) Simba- ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Hehe, that worked... Hey! Where you going? (Simba follows chamelion, comes out of gourge. He runs to Mufasa) Simba- Dad! Dad! I did a loud roar! Mufasa- That's great! Want to show me it? Simba- Sure thing! Roaaa- (Scar comes running to Mufasa) Scar- Mufasa! Stampede, in the gorge- Uh, Simba? Simba- Yes Uncle Scar? Scar- How'd you...? When did you? Uh, nevermind! Zazu- Look! The stampede is on the move! Mufasa- Odd. Scar- (Sighs) Very... Simba- Dad? Can I go play with Nala? Mufasa- Sure thing! Be careful! Simba- I will! (SCENE: Simba and Nala playing in the Cave) Simba- Hey Nala! Watch this! (Simba roars loudly) Nala- Woah! I bet even I can't roar that loud! Simba- Haha! Thanks! Nala- No probs! Did you have fun with your dad today? Simba- Eh, it was fine. We just talked about problems, and more problems, and more... Nala- Simba! Isn't that what being king is all about? Simba- (Sighs) Well, I guess. Thanks Nala! You sure do know what to say! Nala- Your my friend! I do what I can! ( Sarabi comes in) Sarabi- Well, I see you cubs were having fun! Look at the mess you both are! You need a bath, Simba. Nala- (Giggles) Ha! You sure do need it, Simba! Simba- Oh maa-aan! Sarabi- Come on you two! We are going to get you both clean! (SCENE- Asha interupts, back to present) Asha- Wow, but what would of happened later on? Simba- Well, let's see... (SCENE- Years later of Simba and Nala being cubs, now, they are adolocents) Simba- Hey Nala! Wait uuup! Nala- Beat ya! Simba- Only because I tripped! Nala- Girls win! Come on Tama and Kula! Tama- Na, you go on, I want to keep playing. Kula- Me too... Nala- Fine, I'll stay. Simba- Gooood! Now we can do another competition, just me against you, Nala! Nala- I'd be delighted! (Simba and Nala run off) Tama- They still don't realize it, don't they? Chumvee- Nope, wait until the day comes. Kula- Yeah, but, I mean, he can choose whoever he wants, I mean, not only Nala.... Tama- Ugh! Don't dream too much, Kula! Kula- Yes ma'am... So, where's Bora? Chumvee- The moron? I don't know, why you ask....? (Smiles evily) Kula- No valid reason! (SCENE: Back with Simba and Nala) Nala- Ah! I'm tired! Simba- Me toooo.... What do you want to do now? Nala- I dunno, sleep? Simba- Yeah, me too. I don't feel like playing anymore. (A mean cub comes out from back as Simba and Nala rest) Adrianna- Well! Hello your royal subjects! Having a good day the two of you lovebirds? Simba- Adrianna, how many times do I have to tell you we are not an item? Adrianna- Enough already! Everyone knows Nala is going to be your future queen! Nala- That's not true! Adrianna- Oh ye'? Then how come you go with Simba to his royal lessons? Only future queens can go! Nala- Well I uh- I, I only go with him because I am his friend! Adrianna- You mean girl friend? Simba- Leave her alone! We are only friends! Adrianna- Have it your way! (Adrianna leaves) Nala- Uh, Simba? I have to go... Simba- Nala! You don't believe her, do you? Nala- Well, she got me thinking... and... Simba- And what? Nala- (Sighs) Nothing... I gotta go. Simba- (Whispers back) Fine with me... (Simba thinks of what Adrianna and Nala say, and goes to a deep sleep) (SCENE: Back with the cubs and Simba and Nala's story) (Background: A lot of cubs and family around them) Koda- What could of happened next? Kovu- Yeah, what? Nala- Well, seems the croud grew big! Simba- Seems so... Nala- Well then... (SCENE: Backto Simba and Nala, next day) Simba- Nala? Nala- Yes, Simba? Simba- I gotta say, you had me thinking yesterday... Nala- And? Simba- I think we should spend less time together, I don't want to cause a bad impression... Nala- Well, yeah, perhaps so... Simba- Wanna play with the other cubs? Nala- C'mon! Sure! -------------------------------- Bora is my version of Zazu's daughter by the way. Bora, Adrianna © me Koda, Leah, Asha © TheCartooner1996 Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Kula, Tama, Chumvi, Zazu, Scar © Disney ---------------------------------------- Keep an eye out for Part Two! Category:Blog posts